The Secret
by McCountryGirl
Summary: In the recent death of a Navy Petty Officer, his foster daughter, Alliyah, is a conflict of interest between Gibbs and Vance. Hugs are shared, tears are shed, and secrets are revealed. Rated T for language. Jibbs, slight McAbby and Tiva. Other Pairings: JimmyxScalpel. Alliyah is pronounced Uh-lie-uh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just as I was trying to fall asleep last night, and bam! Plot bunnies attack! I was thinking, what if Jenny's daughter was a star witness, and Gibbs takes a liking to her? So thus, The Secret was born! I would also like to say, I wrote most of chapter one in French class while my teacher was droning like a fool.**

**Chapter 1: And You Are?**

* * *

_Greyscale Gibbs Staring at a young redhead._

"What do you think is bugging the Director?" asked Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo. "He's been acting weird all day." Before anyone could answer, their fearless leader, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, stormed into the squadroom.

"Gear Up! Dead Petty Officer in Quantico." He yelled.

"On it Boss!" Tony called, but the gesture was lost as Gibbs made his way to the elevator.

_Crime Scene_

"This is Petty Officer Jason Brooks. He was honorably discharged in '97 for battle injuries." Droned Special Agent Timothy McGee.

"Any family?" asked Gibbs.

"Lost his daughter Arra in '98 to pneumonia. He takes in teenage foster children to compensate." Tim answered, motioning to a redhead girl by the crime scene tape. "That's Alliyah, his latest foster charge. She's thirteen and has been with him since June of '08, a month after her mother died. She had never known her father, so she was placed in foster care."

"I'll go talk to her." Gibbs stated, walking over to her.

"Hello, I'm Agent Gibbs with NCIS; we're investigating your foster-father's death. He started.

"Je ne parle anglais, je parle francias." Alliyah stated, heavy hesitation, almost fear, in her voice.

"Moi aussi." Gibbs replied.

"Ma pere est tres bien, il adore les enfants, et les animuex." Alliyah continued.

"5 years you've been here, did he have any enemies?" Gibbs questioned, trying to coax the girl into speaking English.

"His ex-wife Diane, his brother Toby, and his ex-sister-in-law Shari." She quipped. She had a thick Southern accent in her voice.

"Last names?" Gibbs coaxed.

"Diane Rousten, Tobias Fine, and Shari-Lee Lancaster." She replied.

"Thank you. How about you come down to NCIS with my team? I have a few more questions for you." He asked. Alliyah nodded, and Gibbs held the crime scene tape up so she could duck under. He patted her shoulder and walked her over to the team. She and Ziva immediately began a French debate about weaponry like old friends. All Gibbs could do was stare.

_Greyscale of Gibbs Staring at a young redhead._

* * *

_Greyscale of Gibbs hugging Alliyah._

"I haven't been here in like seven years." Alliyah stated.

"You've been here before? In the Director's office?" Tim asked, shocked. They were in Director Vance's office waiting for Gibbs and the Director. Before Alliyah could say anything, Gibbs and Vance walked in.

"Agent McGee, please go help Miss Scuito process the evidence, this is classified information for Gibbs' ears only." Vance ordered.

"Leon." Alliyah deadpanned.

"Alliyah." Leon retorted.

"You two **know** each other?" asked Gibbs.

"I know her mother." Was the Director's answer.

"As do you, Agent Gibbs. My mother spoke highly of you in her stories when I was growing up." Alliyah stated. Gibbs took this very moment he took the time to take in her appearance. Waist-length fiery red hair, ice blue eyes, yellow button up t-shirt, acid was blue jeans and black cowboy boots. Her hair was in two long braids, much thicker than Abby's normal braids, and had white nail polish. She reminded him of Kelly. As he took in her appearance, a memory surfaced.

_*Flashback*_

_Jenny was in the bathroom again. Fourth time this week. She keeps insisting she's just sick, so he leaves her alone. In two weeks, they get to go home. 12 months in Paris, they had found their targets and were closing in. Two weeks, they would be home. She didn't want to tell Jethro, for fear he didn't love her. She loved him, with all of her heart. No, she'll tell him when they get home._

_*End Flashback*_

"Hey Alliyah, when's your birthday?" Gibbs asked.

"September 14, 1999, 7:43 am." She answered.

"W-who's y-your m-mother?" Gibbs stuttered. Her birthday is 15 years after Kelly's.

"Jennifer Rose Sheppard. And before you ask, I've never met my father, but my mother said he was kind, sweet, and yet stubborn, chauvinistic and cocky." Alliyah replied. That simple statement made Gibbs, an ex-marine, no less, want to get up from the table, walk out the door, get in the elevator, and stay in there crying. Three words were clear in all his jumbled thoughts: Fuck! She's mine!

"Alliyah, I think I might know who your father is. Would you be willing to take a DNA test to figure it out?" Gibbs asked, silently praying he was right.

Yes! I'll do it! Anything to meet him, and stay out of the system." Alliyah giggled. Gibbs took her hand gently, helping her up. He proceeded to guide her to the elevator and riding silently to the lab. When they reached the lab, Gibbs told Abby to shut her music off via sign language.

"Abby, this is Alliyah Sheppard. Her foster father was killed today, and she has no other family. I thought it would be best to run a paternity test against all male agents from before '99 because of who her mother is." Gibbs stated.

"Alright, and who is your mother, munchkin?" Abby asked.

"Everyone she worked with called her Jen or Jenny, but her old partner called her Probie and Madam Director." She quoted.

"Your mother is Jenny? As in, Director Sheppard?" Abby squealed. She nodded.

"Alright, come over here so I can get some DNA from your hair." Abby commanded. After taking a few of her gorgeous red locks, she put them in a little vial and put that into Major Mass Spec.

"Hey, could I hook my iPod up to your speakers?" Alliyah asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Abby stated. Alliyah walked across the room and attached her iPod to Abby's speakers. Some faint guitar and fiddle music filled the room, followed by the voice of Alan Jackson.

"Ah, a country girl!" Abby squealed.

"My mom says I get that from my dad. She also said I have his eyes and attitude." She replied. Just as the music got to the chorus of 'Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning?', Major Mass Spec dinged.

"That didn't take long. Alrighty, let's see who your daddy is!" Abby mused. She looked at the screen, and her eyes got wide, and her jaw dropped. She turned the screen to Gibbs, who looked happy for once in the last five years. He walked over to Alliyah, who was singing to her iPod. He put a hand on her shoulder, embraced her in a hug and whispered "Mine." Into her hair.

_Greyscale of Gibbs hugging Alliyah_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I thought I'd write more, so here it is. **

**Chapter 2: I Miss You, Mama.**

* * *

_Previously on NCIS_

_He put his hand on her shoulder, wrapping her in a huge embrace and whispered "Mine" into her hair._

* * *

"I can't believe you're my dad!" Alliyah squealed.

"Yupp, my little girl, number two." Gibbs sighed.

"Number two? You have another daughter?" Alliyah pondered.

"Had. She was killed eight years before you were born, the day Operation Desert Storm concluded, while I was on my way home." He sighed.

"Oh. I had a twin brother, but he died of SIDS." Alliyah sighed. A twin? He was supposed to have two little angels?

"What was his name supposed to be?" Gibbs asked.

"Leroy Jackson." She replied.

"Leroy? I'm Leroy. My dad's Jackson." Gibbs stated.

"Wow, she was subconsciously telling me who my dad is. But now that I've found you, my mama was right, I do have your eyes. So blue! So intense!" she noted. Gibbs took Alliyah up to the squadroom, and the team could meet her.

"Sorry Gibbs, we wish we could tell you something, but we got nothing from bank records." DiNozzo said.

"I'm not here about the case. Guys, get Ducky and Jimmy up here." Gibbs said. After waiting for Ducky and Jimmy, Gibbs told them what he was here for.

"Alright, guys, this is Alliyah. Her foster father was killed this morning at 0800 hours, and her mother was killed in 2008. Her mother was former NCIS director Jennifer Rose Sheppard. Until this morning, she had never met her father. She met her father this morning, as he is part of this team." Gibbs started.

"Who's her father?" Tony asked.

"He is." Alliyah noted, giving Gibbs a bear hug Abby would envy.

"Wait, what?!" Tim and Tony yelled.

"My little girl." Gibbs cheered.

"Well Jethro, she does look like Jennifer, and she has your eyes. How old is she?" Ducky congratulated.

"13." Gibbs stated.

"Well, congrats Boss. She kinda looks like the picture of Kelly you keep on your mantel." Tim cheered.

"Yeah, I guess she does. Now, how are we doing on the case?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, Petty Officer Brooks died from blunt force trauma to the head, most likely from a baseball bat." Ducky mumbled.

"Sarah." Alliyah whispered.

"Who's Sarah?" Gibbs asked.

"Sarah David. She was the other foster girl at the time. She is an avid fighter, and she`s from Israel. She fled from her father and came to America. She put herself into foster care, and she can use anything as a weapon. Baseball bats were her weapons of choice." Alliyah droned.

"David? McGee." Gibbs ordered.

"On it Boss. Digging up background on Sarah David." McGee complied.

"What can you tell us about Miss David?" Gibbs questioned.

"She has long, curly dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, 5 foot 7 inches. She kind of looked like Agent David over there." Alliyah commented.

"Do you know who her father is?" Ziva pondered.

"I think she said his name was Ari. Apparently he was a sniper who was killed by an NCIS agent in the agent's basement." Alliyah stated. Unbenownsed to the blow that statement made on Ziva, she continued. "Ari Haswari I think she said. She didn't know who her mother was. All she knows is that she is dead."

"Ari Haswari? Why does she go by David?" Gibbs asked.

"She never really liked her father. He was always plotting against NCIS for some reason. She chose her aunt's last name in hopes of coming to D.C. to finally meet her." Alliyah finished. Ziva had heard enough. She sat down in her desk chair, pulled her knees up to her chest and began to cry.

"What's wrong with Ziva?" Alliyah asked.

"Ari Haswari was her half brother. Ari was killed in Gibbs' basement, but not by Gibbs, Ziva killed him." Tony answered.

"Oh. So I just told her that her niece might be a killer." Alliyah realised.

"Alright, well, McGee, continue your search, Tony, phone records, Ziva, go see Abby. She'll know how to make you feel better." Gibbs ordered. Just as he finished, Vance called Gibbs back to his office. He and Alliyah walked up to the Director's office and Cynthia let them right in.

"Gibbs, Alliyah, please sit." Vance said, motioning to the chairs by his desk.

"Now, four years ago, I made a decision that affected this agency. As you know Jethro, Ms. Sheppard had lost a lot of blood in the shoot out in California. Her heart had stopped momentarily from the loss of blood. Instead of being sent to Doctor Mallard, she was sent to Bethesda. Her identity was strictly need-to-know basis, and she made a full recovery from the bullet wounds. She was later transferred to a hospital that specializes in neurobiology, and her tumor was successfully removed. She was then sent back to Paris, under three identities we didn't have access to. She has requested her cover be removed, and to come back to D.C., as she has been watching Virginia newscasts, and knows you have met Alliyah. "

"What?!" Gibbs and Alliyah yelled. As they said that, a figured appeared out of the shadows.

"Jethro, Alliyah." The figured dead-panned. As the figure showed itself, it was revealed it was a she. She had fiery red hair, emerald green eyes; she was wearing a trench coat, dark jeans, black boots, and an NCIS ball cap. A collective gasp came from both Gibbs and Alliyah.

"Jen?" Gibbs gasped, the same time Alliyah gasped "Mom?"

"But, you're dead!" Alliyah exclaimed.

"No, my dear, I'm not. La Grenouille was alive, I had to hide. He would have tried to kill me if he knew he already didn't." Jenny finished. Gibbs just sat there dumbfounded.

"Jen." He whispered.

"Jethro, I'm sorry. I would have told you about Alliyah, but I wasn't sure. You were still grieving over Kelly's death when I found out I was pregnant." Jenny stated.

"Rule 6." Was all he could mutter. This time, he succumbed to the urges. He got up from his chair, walked out of the Director's office, entered the elevator, pressed the button for the squadroom, waited for the doors to close, flicked the emergency switch, and sank to the floor crying.

*Squadroom, Approx. Time Vance Called on Gibbs*

"Why do you think Vance wants el jeffe? He seemed serious." Abby pondered curiously.

"I have no idea, and I got nothing on Sarah's phone records, so let's go spying!" Tony suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Abby squealed. They made their way up the stairs to Vance's office and pressed their ears against the door. The only thing they could hear through the thick metal door was a loud "What?!" for Gibbs and Mini-Gibbs, as Tony had McNicknamed her. After five minutes of nothing, the door burst open, and Gibbs walked to the elevator, got in, and turned it off. They saw Alliyah inside Vance's office staring at a woman in a trench coat. They turned to face each other and whispered 'Jenny'.

_Greyscale of Abby and Tony squatting outside Vance's office._

* * *

_Greyscale of the MCRT and Jen in the squadroom._

After a subsequent cry in the elevator, Gibbs flicked the emergency stop switch, and rode in silence to the squadroom. Millions of thoughts ran though his mind. The most predominant was 'Why didn't she tell me? Didn't she trust me? She's my daughter!' When he made it to the squadroom, he made a point to slap DiNozzo for making bad jokes.

"McGee?" he asked, still weary.

"Well, Alliyah's story checks out. Sarah's father is Ari Haswari. Her mother is none other than the late NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Apparently, before she was Secret Service, she worked for Mossad. She met Ari there, but after having Sarah, she left for the States." McGee read.

"Kate had a daughter?" Tony asked. Gibbs slapped him.

"Tony?" Gibbs grilled.

"Sarah hasn't used her cell phone in a month. And before that, she rarely used it. She wasn't a technology person, much like our resident Israeli." Tony stated.

"Zap it Tony." Ziva drawled.

"Its zip it, not zap it." Abby corrected.

"McGee, trace it." Gibbs ordered. He went back to the Director's office.

"Jen, why? Why couldn't you tell me I had another daughter?" he queried, even before stepping into the door.

"I didn't want to hurt you Jethro. The Christmas we spent in Paris, you looked distant and sad. I didn't want to make you go through the 'what ifs' of Kelly if she was her age now, or if she didn't die in the crash. I was saving you from the guilt of not being there to protect your only daughter from the evil of drug lords." Jenny stated simply.

"Anyway, before you left, Gibbs, I was going to say Jen is returning to NCIS. She will be the MCRT Probie. I realise how you work with Probies, but I think you won't mind this one." Vance stated.

"Mom, you're going back to NCIS?" Alliyah asked. She was just sitting there, not talking, just listening.

"Yes, baby girl. NCIS was my life, it made me happy. When you were born, you had the same effect." Jenny mused. She moved over to her beautiful little girl and gave her a hug.

"Alright, well I guess the team needs to be introduced to its new Probie. Jen, let's go to the squadroom." Gibbs murmured distraughtly. Jenny followed Gibbs to the elevator, along with Alliyah, and Vance stood on the balcony.

"McGee, DiNozzo, Ziva. I know it's a little abrupt and sudden, but we have a new team member. The Director thought it would be best to place this agent on our team, seeing as she is one of the best investigators NCIS has ever had, and we are one of the best teams. Team, Special Agent Jennifer Sheppard." Ziva, Tony and McGee stood where they were, wide eyed and mouths slightly agape.

"J-jenny?" McGee was the first to mutter. She came around the corner, sporting instead of the trench coat, but a gray NCIS t-shirt.

"Hi guys." She whispered sheepishly.

_Greyscale of the MCRT and Jenny in the squadroom._

* * *

**A/N: If you can figure out what show and season Vance's speech I borrowed from, brownie points to you! Like? Hate? Horrible? Great? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The plot bunnies finally return! So, this chapter will be kinda weird.**

* * *

**Sarah David, Natural Born Killer**

Ziva walked into her apartment and threw her badge and gun in the dish by the door. She sunk into the couch and did something very uncharacteristic. Ziva David cried. She hadn't met Sarah, but there was a six year old girl at Kate's funeral, and the same girl at Ari's. She must have been Sarah. She would meet her niece, yes, but she would have to explain what happened to her parents. How was she going to tell Sarah her father killed her mother and her aunt killed her father? That would make her niece hate her, and she didn't want that. She wanted her niece to like her. Sarah would never get to meet Tali, and Kate's sister may not want to meet her, so Ziva was the only aunt she had. Unless you count Abby, who was like Ziva and Kate's surrogate sister.

* * *

_*Alexandria, Virginia.*_

Sarah was sculling around the side of a two-story house with a small garden in Alexandria. Inside, there was a silver haired man around 45 years old. He was in his basement sanding a boat with great intensity. There was a thirteen year old girl sitting under the boat. She had red hair, and Sarah knew who she was. Alliyah Sheppard, the bitch who stole Jason's heart. Sarah wanted revenge. Fiery revenge. Her collection of pocket knives was lining the inside of her jacket. The feel of smooth, cold metal against her side was comforting. Her father's favourite weapon was a sniper rifle, like the man she was staking out now. Her mother wasn't like them, she tried to stop the terror, she was nicer, and had real friends, not just Mossad allies. Her service weapon was a simple .22. Sarah, however, loved the knife collection she received from her grandfather when she turned thirteen in June. He was a truly evil man, but she cared for him deeply. His own daughter may not like him, but his only granddaughter did. From her perch, she could see Alliyah and the man having a conversation, and a woman in jeans and a t-shirt with red hair walked down to the basement to join them. She gave the man a hug and a peck on the cheek. She joined in the conversation, and soon, they were all laughing. After some time, they finally went upstairs for the night, and Sarah made her move. She quietly removed the screen from the basement window and slipped in. She replaced the screen and almost broke down. The place she landed in the basement was near the stairs. The man who killed her father was sitting in front of the stairs. She took of her sneakers and placed them in her backpack. She snuck up the flight of stairs leading to the kitchen. She saw some plates in the sink, coats and shoes by the door, and a laptop on the kitchen table. She snuck up another flight of stairs, and saw two doors. The one on the right side of the hallway had the name Kelly written in faded print that looked about twenty years old, and the one on the left side of the hallway was plain and unassuming. She silently pushed open the door on the right side of the hallway. 'Bingo.' She thought. Alliyah was sleeping in a bed with faded Disney sheets. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Too bad Sarah was going to ruin that. She took some rope out of her backpack. She tied Alliyah's hands and feet, and produced a rag to keep her quiet. She removed her smallest knife from the lining in her coat and began tracing small lines on the small of her back. Feeling something cold on her back, Alliyah woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move her arms or legs, and her mouth tasted like old rag. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Sarah holding a knife to her back. She hadn't noticed Alliyah was awake yet. Alliyah did what she knew would get her help and Sarah's attention. Alliyah screamed. Sarah jumped with a start and dropped her knife. Across the hall, Gibbs heard the sound of a scream and something being dropped, so he grabbed his gun. He saw a terrifying site in Kelly's old room. Alliyah was bound with rope and an old rag, and there was an Israeli girl holding a small knife. He grabbed the Israeli girl and pulled her to her feet. He walked her to the living room so he could grab his cuffs. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Jenny woke up to check on her daughter. She saw the blood and bindings, and started to untie the ropes. She then found a towel in the bathroom and cleaned up her back. Gibbs had gotten Sarah in the back of his car and drove to NCIS. Jenny, after cleaning up Alliyah and helping her get dressed, dressed herself and drove to NCIS to watch Gibbs scare the poor soul who dared hurt his little girl.

* * *

_*NCIS Interrogation Room.*_

"Who are you?" Gibbs demanded. The Israeli strapped to the table stayed emotionless.

"Sarah Talia Haswari." She replied calmly.

"Why did you break in to my house and assault my daughter?" Gibbs yelled, slamming his fists on the metal table.

"She took the only person who cared about me away, Jason Brooks. She was an attention hog, and she needed to pay. I took out her only strand of sanity and planned to take her out too, until you stopped me!" She replied coolly.

"Well the Marines teach you to sleep on alert. And what do you mean _my_ daughter was an attention hog?" Gibbs informed her.

"Well, she was always pouting about her mother, and never knowing her father. She was always singing her stupid music about love, loss, drinking and 9/11, and the others, including Jason, loved it. I hated it. Just because our mothers worked in the same buildings, doesn't mean I had to be nice to her. And I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree on the grounds of your damn retched tempers. She would be set off by the littlest things, like a wrong look, or a bad comment at school. She would FREAK. Throw something, maybe a book or two. She was horrible. Ask Mary, Louie, Jay or Malli. They can vouch for that." Sarah complained dryly.

"Last names?" Gibbs asked.

"Mary Littleford, Louie Benoit, Jay DiNardo and Malaki Saswani." Sarah replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs quipped, leaving Sarah in Interrogation. He entered the Observation Room and saw Jenny and Alliyah.

"Jen, a minute?" Gibbs asked sweetly. Alliyah stayed in Observation while her parents went into the hallway connecting Interrogation and Observation.

"Jen, there was a DiNardo in the foster home. DiNardo." Gibbs stated.

"I know, Jethro, I want to know everything about this Jay DiNardo and why he knows our daughter." Jenny answered.

"Don't forget about the Benoit, Louie. My gut is telling me something hinky is going on here." Gibbs said.

"Your gut is never wrong, Jethro." Jen replied. They made their way back to Observation, where Alliyah was crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jenny asked.

"Sarah was always a twisted, lying, manipulative girl. Jay and Malli were my friends, and Louie was as evil and vindictive and Sarah. Louie apparently was just like his grandfather. Jay was a sweet boy, and he really liked me. I kinda miss him. Malli was kinda quiet and only trusted Jay and I. Louie and Sarah would always band together and try to hurt us. Jay still has the scars from Louie's lighter." Alliyah sobbed. Gibbs wrapped her in a bear hug and tried to calm her down. Jenny proceeded to call McGee and Abby to track names. Abby gladly came in, because she rarely sleeps. McGee was more reluctant, but still came. The first name they tracked was Jay DiNardo. Jay didn't exist until he was seven, when he was placed into foster care. His parents were listed as Tony DiNardo, who died in an explosion and a ghost by the name of Tali Haswari. Tali wasn't on any database. She couldn't be found anywhere except a Mossad know alias list. The encryption was too complex to hack further into the list to figure out whose alias it was. They all knew who Tony DiNardo was. He was Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo`s longest running alias. Looks like Tony has a kid, an eleven year old kid with lighter burns from a Benoit. Greeeeeat. The next name they tracked was Louie Benoit. Louie was born in 1997 to Jeanne Benoit and an ex-boyfriend by the name of Scott. Tony had never met Louie because he was in foster care because his parents were deemed unfit. Jeanne for her temper, Scott for being absentee. The third name they looked into was Mary Littleford. Nothing special, her single mother died of cancer when she was four, she knew her father died in the war. The final name was Malaki Saswani. Her parents were part of an Iraqi terrorist cell, along with her older brother. They were killed by Iraqi police, and Malaki was sent to America in hopes of safety. She was quiet because of the constant fear she lived in. McGee and Abby, believing Mini-Gibbs' story, located Louie Benoit and Jay DiNardo. They got Tony into the office to pick up Louie from the foster home, and Ziva to pick up Jay from the library. Unknown to the team, sending Ziva to pick up Jay would be catastrophic.

* * *

_*Quantico Local Library.*_

Ziva pulled her car up to the curb and put it in park. She hesitated before getting out. She made sure she had her badge and the picture of Jay. She entered the library through the front doors and headed for the librarian.

"Excuse me; have you seen this boy here recently?" Ziva asked with authority in her voice. The librarian pointed to the back where a boy was reading a textbook.

"Jay." Ziva whispered as he came into her view.

"Ima?" Jay whispered back.

"Jay, I'm investigating a break in at the home of a former Marine, and you know his daughter. We were wondering if you could answer a few questions about our suspect." Ziva questioned.

"Of course Ima." Jay replied. He stood up from the desk he was sitting at and put his Israeli History textbook in his worn backpack. Ziva did something un-Ziva like when he finished. She hugged Jay.

"Oh tatehleh, I missed you. Your father still does not know you exist." She whispered into his hair.

"Ima, could you please call me Eli, Jay is too American." He joked.

"Of course my dear. I really did miss you, sweet Eli." Ziva mused.

* * *

_*Foster House, Quantico, VA*_

Tony pulled up to the foster house currently being run by Malaki and Mary. He parked across the street and walked up and knocked on the door. Mary answered the door.

"Hi, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. I'm looking for Louie Benoit. Is he here?" Tony asked. Mary turned around and yelled an incoherent sentence in French Tony didn't understand, but it sounded like 'Louie! Il ya quelqu'un à la porte pour vous! Bouge ton cul paresseux ici-bas*!' Tony heard shuffling inside the house and a fifteen year old boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oui*?" Louie asked.

"Louie Benoit? Je m'appelle Tony DiNozzo, je travaille du NCIS. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions à propos de Sarah David, Alliyah Sheppard et Jay DiNardo. S'il vous plaît venez avec moi retour au NCIS pour que nous puissions discuter*." Tony rattled. Louie grabbed his coat and shoes from the closet in the hallway and followed Tony to his car.

"Tu parle francais*?" Louie asked.

"Oui. Mon pere m'a envoyé à de nombreux pensionnats en Amérique, donc je peux parler italien, français, allemand et espagnol*." Tony replied. The ride to NCIS was silent, because Tony had run out of conversation topics. They arrived back at NCIS in forty-five minutes.

_*NCIS Conference Room.*_

"Jay, I have a personal question for you. What is your real name? We know Jay DiNardo is an alias set up by your mother, Tali Haswari, another alias. So who are you? And if you don't want to answer that, who is your mother?" Gibbs asked.

"My name is Eli. My mother's identity is a secret." Jay replied.

"Alright Eli, what can you tell me about Sarah David?" Gibbs grilled.

"My cousin? She is a twisted, evil, manipulative bitch." Jay replied. He then rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to show not only burn scars, but knife and pen scars also. Gibbs was taken aback. Sarah David is his cousin? That can only leave two possibilities for his mother. Tali or Ziva.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? Like? Hate? Reviews?**

**French:**

**Louie! Il ya quelqu'un à la porte pour vous! Bouge ton cul paresseux ici-bas= Louie! There's someone at the ddor for you! Get your lazy ass down here!**

**Oui= Yes**

**Louie Benoit? Je m'appelle Tony DiNozzo, je travaille du NCIS. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions à propos de Sarah David, Alliyah Sheppard et Jay DiNardo. S'il vous plaît venez avec moi retour au NCIS pour que nous puissions discuter= Louie Benoit? My name is Tony DiNozzo, I work at NCIS. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Sarah David, Alliyah Sheppard and Jay DiNardo. Please come with me back to NCIS to chat.**

**Tu parle francais?= You speak French?**

**Oui. Mon pere m'a envoyé à de nombreux pensionnats en Amérique, donc je peux parler italien, français, allemand et espagnol= Yes. My father sent me to many schools across America, so I can speak Italian, French, German and Spanish.**

**Malaki is pronounce Mah-lah-kai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Plot bunnies have returned. This time, in an awkward, twisted way. None the less, please enjoy. BTW, it's super long to make up for my hiatus.**

* * *

**The Forgotten One.**

With the knowledge that Sarah Haswari, as Gibbs now refers to her as, is Eli's cousin, there are only two possibilities as to his mother. Seeing as he is too young to be Tali's son, because she did many years ago at sixteen, that only leaves Ziva. But Ziva had only been with NCIS nine years. Eli couldn't be Tony's. Unless.

"Abs, I need you to bring up information on a 2001 Undercover Op in Tel-Aviv, Israel and the agents working it." Gibbs ordered.

"Well, there were you, Tony, Pacci, Agent Connors, Agent Jane and Agent Spencer. The mission was to stop a terrorist-bombing on Mossad. Their Director asked for our help." Abby read.

"Agent Troy Connors is now retired, Agent Patrick Jane works for the CBI as a consultant because of a serial killer named Red John who killed his wife and only child, and Agent Shawn Spencer now works at a psychic detective agency called Psych in Santa Barbara. You and Tony are here and Pacci is gone." She continued.

"Was there Mossad assistance?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. There were Officers Sara Rivkin, Ziva David, Ari Haswari, Michael Rivkin and Deputy Director Eli David." Abby answered.

"Can you run Jay's DNA against current NCIS employees to see if you can get a hit?" Gibbs asked. Abby nodded and proceeded to do so. Five minutes later, she had his answer. On the screen were two pictures. One of Tony, obviously, and the other of Ziva. Abby looked shocked, but Gibbs just looked like Gibbs. His look made Abby think he was just confirming a suspicion.

"Tel-Aviv 2001. Tony knew Ziva prior and Eli is their son?" Abby asked, clearly shocked. Gibbs nodded, got Abby to print the results and left the lab. He made his way back to Interrogation where Tony and Ziva were waiting. He threw the folder with the lab results on the table.

"Explain." He ordered, more-so directed at Ziva.

"Well, um, err; I met Tony in Tel-Aviv in early 2001. After the bombing was stopped, and before your flight, I offered Tony a drink or two and the next thing I remember was waking up next to him." Ziva muttered. Gibbs slapped DiNozzo up side his head and left. His gut told him there was something hinky with this case still. Gibbs left Interrogation and went back to the squadroom. Jenny was sitting at the desk Agent Cassidy had used when they wouldn't let her sit in Kate's old desk. Alliyah was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Jen." Gibbs greeted, sitting at his desk.

"Hey Jethro. Find anything yet?" she replied.

"Nope. But I had a question for you." He retorted.

"Alright." She agreed.

"Alliyah told me she was supposed to have a twin brother. What happened?" he asked, looking pained for half a second.

"When the twins were placed in the nursery, one of them, Leroy, was taken from the bassinette. They couldn't find any trace of him anywhere, so when she was old enough to understand, I told her he died of SIDS." Jenny answered, not hiding the pain and longing in her voice.

"If I ever catch that bastard..." Gibbs started, but he stopped mid-threat when McGee came in to the squadroom with a case file.

"Boss, you might want to look at this." Was all he said before handing Gibbs the file.

* * *

_Case No: 31600995874_

_Date: September 15, 1999_

_Issue: Missing infant_

_Responders: Hospital security_

_Description: Late in the night on the fourteenth or early in the morning of the fifteenth, a newborn infant was taken from a hospital in Checotah. The mother, Jennifer Sheppard, went to see her newborn twins, Alliyah Anne and Leroy Jackson, and found only Alliyah. She notified Hospital security and they contacted local authorities. No witnesses were found, nor any evidence. The case is still on-going._

_Victim(s): Leroy Jackson Sheppard (kidnapped) Alliyah Anne Sheppard (witness, too young to testify), Jennifer Rose Sheppard (mother) and an unnamed father. _

_If You Have Any Information Pertaining to This Case, Please Call 1-800-5555-5437._

_Checotah PD are on call at anytime._

* * *

Gibbs looked up at McGee for an explanation.

"Well, I did what you asked and dug anything up on the foster children in Petty Officer Brooks' care and I found this. It's a case file from a cradle robbery in Checotah, Oklahoma. Apparently, Alliyah has a twin." McGee explained.

"Go back to these records and see if there was any progress made on the case. Now McGee!" Gibbs ordered. McGee scurried off back to Abby's lab, leaving the case-file with Gibbs and Jenny.

"Oklahoma? Really?" Gibbs joked.

"I was visiting a friend and her daughter. Did you know country singer Carrie Underwood was born and raised in Checotah?" Jenny quipped.

"Are you gonna spout facts the way DiNozzo quotes movies?" Gibbs teased. Jenny looked fake-hurt and laughed. Gibbs turned back to the case file and just stared at the picture of a younger, happier looking Jenny and the twins. After what felt like forever, he heard more footsteps.

"Boss, I got something on the cradle-robbery. Twelve calls were placed to the hotline and twelve to Checotah PD over the last thirteen years. One year after, then two, and so on until the last September 14. Whoever has Alliyah's brother has been calling in tips." McGee stated. He plugged a USB drive into his desktop and played back the first call.

* * *

'Hello, I have reason to believe the missing infant from the hospital was taken by a friend.'

'Name?'

'Next year.' And the line went dead. He pulled up the call from 2001.

* * *

'Hello again. I called last year about the cradle robbery. Anyway, you get one letter. E. Goodbye.' End of call.

* * *

2002: 'Me again. This year, you get an L. Until next year.'

* * *

2003: 'Isn't this game fun? This year, your letter is I. Au revoiur, mon amie.'

* * *

2004: 'Did you miss me? To add on to the E, L and I you were given, you get an M. Until next time.'

* * *

2005: 'I'm back! You get another I. Au revoiur!'

* * *

2006: 'C. That's all you get this year, goodbye.'

* * *

2007: 'H.'

* * *

2008: 'A. I'll talk this time.'

* * *

2009: 'E. It came back. Now, I shall leave.'

* * *

2010: 'L. Another repeat letter. What will you get next year? Wait and see.'

* * *

2011: 'I'm feeling generous, you get three letters. A, N, D. Au revoiur.'

* * *

2012: 'Your missing friend is thirteen now, correct? Well then, I will be nice and give you a few extra letters. D, R, A, I, D, K, N. Until next year.' McGee stopped playing the calls and glanced at Gibbs. He looked pissed.

* * *

"Put all the letters on the plasma." Gibbs ordered. McGee complied.

"Alright, we have the letters E, L, I, M, I, C, H, A, E, L, A, N, D, D, R, A, I, D, K and N. What could he possibly be making us spell?" Jenny noted.

"In the first call, he said he could spell the name." McGee reminded them.

"Well, I see the names 'Eli' and 'Michael', the word 'and', plus a few left-over letters, presumably for last names." Gibbs noticed.

"Eli and Michael. Crap, McGee, beside Eli, put five blanks, and beside Michael, put six." Jenny demanded. McGee followed the orders, and Jenny took over his computer. After she was finished, the screen looked like this:

* * *

**Eli Da_d**

**Michael Ri_k_n.**

* * *

"Crap. Israelis. Except one is dead. Thank God for DiNozzo." Gibbs recalled.

"McGee, call Ziva, Sheppard, call DiNozzo." Gibbs instructed, calling Jen the way he did when she was a Probie. Within minutes, DiNozzo and Ziva were at their desks in the squadroom waiting for Gibbs to start.

"Alright, we have found out so far that Jay DiNardo is actually Eli David the second, and that Sarah Haswari is his cousin. We have, McGee, Sheppard and I, found out that there was a cradle-robbery in Checotah, Oklahoma connected to our case. The victim, Leroy Jackson Sheppard. The kidnappers, Eli David the first and Michael Rivkin, if you choose to believe an anonymous caller that left one letter every year for ten years, then multiple letters for the next two. The voice has been yet to be identified. Michael Rivkin was killed by DiNozzo, under what circumstances, we still don't know, and Eli David is still at large. He has probably changed the boy's name, but emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair can't be changed. The most recent photo of the victim is on the plasma. Ziva, contact old Mossad contacts to see if your father has any young trainees around thirteen. Tony, identify the voice. McGee, continue with what you were doing earlier. Sheppard, with me." Gibbs ordered. Each agent complied, and Jenny followed Gibbs to the lab.

"Abs! Why are you playing Big and Rich instead of your normal music?" Gibbs yelled over the sounds of 'save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy'.

"Gibblet wanted to listen to her music. She's pretty persuasive." Abby answered after turning the music down to a decent level.

"Anyway, el jeffe, what do you need?"

"All reports on a cradle-robbing in Checotah, Oklahoma and phone records for Eli David, the first, not the one here in DC." Gibbs replied.

"Case number for the cradle-robbing and a date?"

"September 14, 1999, 31600995874. Checotah, Oklahoma." Jenny supplied.

"Wait, what?" Alliyah piped in. "My birthday, the city I was born in. What's going on here?"

"Leroy, your brother, didn't die of SIDS. He was taken from the hospital sometime between late on the 14th to early on the 15th." Jenny answered her daughter. Alliyah looked shocked, but understood her mother's reasoning.

"Alright, I'm guessing you've already heard the hinky calls, so, other aspects of the case have been tampered with. The name of the detective isn't there, the time response arrived and the works. The answers, by the way, are Detective Karen Anderson, 7 minutes 12 seconds and evidence collected was a black hair and a fingerprint. Checotah PD is sending the print via e-mail." Abby droned. A faint 'ding' came from her computer, and the fingerprint came up on the plasma. She ran it against the two suspects. Nada. She ran it against every database. Bingo. The print belonged to, oh great, Ari Haswari. Gibbs punched the evidence table and quickly regained composure. That son of a bitch was there. He started terrorizing his team long before he killed Kate. He started with Jenny. Bastard. When he finds him, Eli that is, words will be traded, not nice ones either. Heads would possibly roll.

"Gibbs! I found something with Mossad." Ziva announced as she entered the lab. "My father had a thirteen year old boy he claimed to be named Tzahal. He matches Leroy's description. Chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, yet he still looks like Alliyah."

"Alright, thank you." Gibbs muttered. He immediately left the lab and headed for the Director's office.

"Leon, we believe we have located the missing child from our investigation."

"Where, Jethro?"

"Israel. Mossad. With Eli David."

"I'll see what I can do to get Director David to bring him State side, but I make no promises."

"I understand, Director." Then, he left. Taking the stairs three at a time, he caught Jen at her desk.

"Ziva found him."

"Where?"

"Israel. Mossad. Ari kidnapped him and delivered him to Eli. The sick bastards. The Director is going to see if he can get him back State side."

"Jethro, that's great news!" Jenny squealed, hugging his neck. For once, he actually smiled. He nuzzled his face into her hair and smiled again.

_Greyscale of Gibbs and Jenny hugging_

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think? It took me a few days to write, so please, no extreme hate. I watched 'Shabbat Shalom' yesterday and whenever I see 'To Be Continued' at the end of a good episode, I freak. Jackie's dead! Was she collateral damage in the murder of Eli David? I have to wait until next week to find out. Sad face. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaack! New chapter of The Secret! I have a question for you guys: Should Jenny and Gibbs be a couple or not? I need an answer! Any who, back to the story!**

* * *

**Family Again**

* * *

It took a few days, but Vance finally cleared the MCRT to travel to Tel Aviv on kidnapping charges against Eli David after failing to convince him to come State side. Alliyah and Eli were left in the care of Ducky and Jimmy while they were gone.

* * *

**Plane**

Ziva was jittery. Her father had kidnapped Gibbs and Jenny's son. She was torn. Should she be angry or side with him? She was never good with her emotions. Eli was in DC with Alliyah. She had just reunited with her child, now she can't see him for a few days. Gibbs was furious. Eli David kidnapped his child. He wanted to strangle him. Jenny was pissed. Eli David was supposed to be an NCIS ally and her _friend._ She had given his daughter a job. He repaid her by taunting her with her own child. She wanted to punch him. Tony was confused. He had and 11 year old son. With Ziva, no less. He may have been drunk that day in '01, but he thought she would have told him about Eli. McGee was on a video conference with Abby. They were talking about nothing in particular, trying to clear the tension. Twenty minutes later, they landed in Tel Aviv.

* * *

Tony and McGee took one car, Jenny, Gibbs and Ziva another. For sake of arriving alive, Jenny drove. They arrived at Mossad headquarters in record time. They showed their badges to security and they let them in. All five of them met at the Director's door. Jenny knocked on the door and Eli appeared.

"Jennifer, how nice. I was informed you were dead." He greeted.

"Save it, Director. We're here with probable cause from an on-going investigation. Could we speak to Tzahal, your apprentice?" she inserted.

"Alright. Sarah, call Tzahal from training please." He asked his secretary. Ten minutes of silence later, a teenage boy with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes wearing grey, mud stained clothing appeared at the top of the stairs. Jenny tried her best to hold back tears. Her baby was still alive.

"Tzahal, these American agents would like to speak with you. Come sit please." Eli told the boy. He hesitantly entered the office and sat at the conference table with the five NCIS agents.

"Shalom, Tzahal. My name is Ziva David. Your mentor, Eli, is my father. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay." He replied, in a small voice.

"Tzahal, do you know much about your family?" Tony asked.

"No. Director David told me they didn't want me." Tzahal replied. Gibbs really wanted to punch Eli after the conversation.

"Do you know where you are from?" McGee asked.

"America." He answered.

"Did Eli give you the name Tzahal?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes. It means 'Joy'." He replied.

"Last question, do you have any siblings?" Jenny asked.

"No. I am an only child. No family for Tzahal." He replied. Jenny looked like she was going to cry. Eli didn't have the decency to tell Leroy about Alliyah, his twin sister.

"Good, now Tzahal, Ziva would like to ask you a few questions about Director David, would you go with her please?" Jenny told him. He nodded and went with Ziva. Gibbs turned to Eli.

"Now Director, do you know the American sentence for kidnapping and false imprisonment?" Gibbs snarled.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Agent Gibbs." Eli rebutted.

"I think you do. Local PD in Checotah, Oklahoma found your son's hair and fingerprint at a crime scene thirteen years ago, and someone from here was calling in tips to a hotline on Tzahal's birthday every year for twelve years." Gibbs returned.

"Ari? That boy was harmless thirteen years ago. He had a child to look after, why would I have him abduct an American child in Oklahoma, you say?" Eli snorted.

"I don't know, psychological torture on the MCRT before he became a wanted terrorist five years later." Jenny added, looking pissed.

"Well, if you know so much about this child, who are his parents in America?" Eli taunted. Jenny and Gibbs exchanged a look that was full of anger.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs started.

"And Jennifer Rose Sheppard." Jenny finished. Eli laughed.

"Has your case or anger brought you to my office?" Eli laughed.

"A little of both." Tony piped in.

"Eli David, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and false imprisonment of Leroy Jackson Sheppard. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you." McGee recited as he cuffed Eli. Gibbs dragged Eli out of his office, past Ziva and Leroy, who looked up in shock. Jenny branched for the group and went over to see Leroy.

"Hey buddy, how would you like to come with us to meet your family back in America?" she asked. Leroy nodded, still in shock. She took his hand and led him to the cars outside. A few hours later, they were back in D.C., where Abby greeted McGee and Tony with hugs. Gibbs led Eli to Interrogation, and Jenny took Leroy down to Autopsy, where Alliyah and Eli were doing homework.

"Mama!" Alliyah yelled as she ran over to Jenny to give her a hug.

"Tzahal, this is Alliyah, my daughter, and Eli, Ziva's son." Jenny told him.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi. You look like my daddy." Alliyah commented.

"Ya know, she's right. You look like Uncle Jethro." Eli added.

"Tzahal, you know how I asked if you wanted to meet your American family?" Jenny asked. Leroy nodded. "You just did. Alliyah is your sister." Alliyah and Leroy's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Mama?" Leroy asked Jenny. She smiled and nodded.

"Cool! I have a brother!" Alliyah cheered, giving Leroy a hug.

"If you are my mama, what is my name? I never liked Tzahal." Leroy asked.

"Leroy Jackson Sheppard. I named you after your father and grandfather." Jenny answered.

"Leroy. I like that name. It sounds honorable and kind at the same time. Can I meet my daddy?" Leroy asked.

"Of course. Alliyah, c'mon, were going to see daddy." Jenny beamed. Alliyah came running after Jenny and Leroy as they walked towards the squadroom upstairs. Jenny sat in her chair with the twins sitting on her desk. Out of nowhere, Gibbs rounded the corner with a cup of coffee. He stopped in front of Jenny's desk. He kissed the top of her head and tickled Alliyah. He turned to Leroy.

"Hi buddy." He said.

"Hi. Are you my daddy?" Leroy asked.

"Yup, that's me." Gibbs smiled. Leroy wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and hugged him.

"Alli told me I look like you. Do you think I do?" he asked.

"I think you do, but you have your mama's eyes." Gibbs laughed. He looked at Jenny with a smile on his face. The look in his eyes was pure joy.

"Mama, we're finally a family again." Alliyah beamed.

* * *

**A/N: No murder case this chapter, just a family reuni****on. Do you like? Please, answer the question in the top A/N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
